Wings of fire bloopers: Book 1
by WOF lover
Summary: What happens behind the scenes in Wings of Fire? Check it out here.
1. Prologue

I don't own Wings of Fire but enjoy! Did use some excerpts from books but changed them a bit. Beware of spoilers if haven't read the first book yet.

* * *

Prologue Bloopers:

Burn tapped lightly on the eggshell with one long talon. "Hello?" she called. "Is there a dragonet of destiny in there? Ready to come out and end this big bad war?".

She smirked as Hvitur got defensive towards the egg. "Leave it alone!" He managed to growl out.

"Tell me..." Burn said, getting closer to his snout. Hviturs nostrils were flaring. "Why did I forget my lines?".

Hvitur broke free of the fake chains. "Seriously!" He roared.

"You get to be in the other books and all I get is this one scene! And the worst part is, you have the nerve to mess my ONE scene up" Hvitur gave her a dissapointed look.

"Sorry?" Burn said, clearly unsure of what to do.

She looked to the actors who played her guards and they looked back, shrugging their shoulders. "Se-curr-ity! Se-curr-ity! We need some help back here. Jeff is going cuckoo again" Burn called out.

Jeff/Hvitur ran away. "Now whose gonna play Hvitur?" Burn asked the camera. The director shrugged.

"That's not your concern".

* * *

"Even if the dragonets do end this war" Burn said, dragging her sharp claws against a rock.

"It'll be far too late for you" Burn turned to Hvitur. Hvitur had fear in his eyes.

She dragged her claws on the pads on Hvitur's wings. A blue liquid that is totally not blood spilled out of the pad. It still looked realistic. Then she stabbed her tail in his face gently. The camera would speed it up in editing. Hvitur screamed in agony.

"Okay, cut! Nice work Hvitur on that last part. Very realistic. Almost as if she actually stabbed you in the head" the director said, hopping off his chair with a few claps.

"Umm... I think I actually did stab him in the face" Burn said with a worried expression.

"There is actually blood coming out of his eyehole".

"We put that in there. Sort of like the same pads we use for the wings" The director said, unconcerned.

"But isn't Icewings blood blue?" Burn asked.

"Yeah" the director answered. "Well his REAL blood is red and right now he's spewing a red liquid so I'm gonna guess that's blood". She turned his head over for the director to see. The director screamed in alarm.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! I'm glad you guys actually like it. One thing I want to say is that I probably won't do a blooper for every chapter of the book. Anyways I hope you enjoy more bloopers from Chapter 1 and I'll reply to some of your comments here. This one is a bit longer. Tell me if you want me to keep it short. Also I did multiple cuts from the same scenes so tell me if you like that too.

LemonDrops334: Thanks for your concern but as long as it's a parody it's within the fair use law so it should be all right.

Venomheart-the-Dreamer: I might change it to a horror/humor story if we have a few more scenes like that. I realized that last part was a bit brutal. Heh... heh.

Blueberrypietree: More is on the way! I promise. So glad you like it.

Verity-Nightingale: I'm glad this interests you a bit.

* * *

"Right! Left! Use your fire" Kestrel commanded as Clay tried to dodge her attacks but suddenly the director ran through and interrupted the scene.

"CUT!" He yelled. Everyone in the studio turned to see what was going on.

"You did the order wrong. It's left and then right" the director growled.

"Does it really matter? It's basically the same" Kestrel tilted her head to the side.

The directed put his megaphone to her ear. "DO IT AGAIN!" He screeched.

"Geez" Kestrel said rubbing her ear. "Actor abuse".

* * *

"Left! Right! Use your fire!" Kestrel yelled, glaring at the director as she did.

Suddenly the hissing noise that meant fire came from Clay and a burst of flames struck Kestrel on her face. "Ouch!" She screamed, covering her eyes.

"You did tell me to use my fire" Clay said, looking smug.

"Can you guys stop messing around?! Do it right!" The director's eye was twitching.

"Umm dude, take a chill pill" Clay said.

"Shut up Clay! Just shut up!" The director growled.

"O-okay" Clay said, with a hurt look in his eyes.

* * *

"Left! Right! Use your fire!" Kestrel commanded as Clay tried to dodge her attacks. Clay ducked but Kestrel whacked him on the nose.

"WHICH LEFT WAS THAT USELESS?" Kestrel roared.

"Are all Mudwings this stupid? OR ARE YOU JUST DEAF?".

There was a pause. The director crossed his arms. "Clay, your line was next. Don't you remember it?" The director asked.

"Of course I remembered it, it's just..." Clay looked down, his eyes were welling up.

"I don't have all day Clay! Ooo rhymes" Kestrel looked down at him but there was a playful look in her eyes.

"Why does she have to be so mean to me?" Clay sobbed, putting his head down on a rock.

"Ugh, your such a crybaby! Lighten up. Stop being so sensitive" Kestrel snickered at him which only made Clay cry more.

"See! She just called me a... a crybaby" Clay croaked.

"She's just in her character" the director said, shrugging.

"Well I don't like her. And that's not an excuse to be so rude". "Look, can we just get this scene done? You don't have to like her. In fact your not supposed to like her. Your character doesn't like her so therefore you don't have to like her".

Clay and Kestrel nodded, coming to an agreement that they didn't like eachother but for the sake of the movie they would just have to deal with eachother.

* * *

Tsunami and Clay walked side by side down the hallway to their room. "Starflight say's it's only two more years till we can go out into the world and do whatever we want" Tsunami said, scowling at the cave wall in front of her.

"Anything we want?" Clay asked.

Tsunami stared at him in confusion. He had gone off of the lines but she played along. "Anything" she confirmed.

"Even... even eat cows?"

"Yup" she said, nodding.

"Ooo I'm gonna start a big cow farm and eat all the cows that I want!" Clay exclaimed, and picked up the pace.

"I like the enthusiasm about being in character but let's stick to the lines Clay" the director said, with a little clap.

"No, I really want to start a cow farm" Clay said excitedly.

"How about after the book?" The director said.

* * *

"Starflight said it only two more years until we go out and save the world" Tsunami said, looking at Clay.

"And then we can go home".

"But don't we have to save the world first?" Clay asked.

"I guess" Tsunami said, looking calm.

"And how exactly are we going to save the world?" Clay pressed on.

"Well if I told you that it would spoil the whole next five books" Tsunami laughed.

"How come she gets to know what happens but I don't" Clay growled, turning an accusing look on the director.

"Because knowing you, you would probably go blab on about it on Facescroll or whatever it is you kids use these days" the director pointed out.

"I guess" Clay sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

"All this history is so confusing" Sunny complained to Clay.

"Why can't the three sides just come together and talk about their problems?".

"Well for one thing, that would be way too easy. It takes the fun out of things" Clay pointed out.

"Wars aren't very funny" Sunny said, narrowing her eyes at Clay.

Clay just ignored her. "Plus if it were that easy the books would be over and we wouldn't have jobs".

He got close to her ear and whispered "We wouldn't get _payed_ ".

Sunny's eyes got wide. "On second thought, forget this whole peace thing! Let's go out and kill some dragons!". Sunny got up on her feet and charged off the set.

"Where does she think she's going?" The director asked.

"She's following her heart" Clay answered dreamily.

"Why are we using real dragonets for these parts? These kids can't tell reality from fantasy" the director said to himself.

A strange Icewing came out from behind him. "I don't know man. I don't know".

The director spun around and smacked the Icewing in the face. It was an instinct. "Jeff! Didn't we ban you from the set? Security!".

* * *

"Clay do you wanna play the part of the scavenger?" Tsunami asked.

"That's not very fair?" Starflight pointed out.

"He's twice Sunny's size. A real scavenger would be smaller than her, according to this scroll over here. It says that scavengers have no scales, no wings, and no tail, and they walk on two legs, which sounds very unstable to me. I bet they fall over all the time. They like treasure nearly as much as dragons do. The scrolls say scavengers attack lone dragons and steal..."

"SHUT UP STARFLIGHT!" Tsunami yelled.

"Nobody wants to hear all that. Now can we start?".

"Shouldn't we wait for the director to get back?" Sunny asked.

"Nah...Glory, would you mind getting the camera rolling?".

"Yes" Glory replied and sat down.

"I'll do it" Starflight said, and timidly walked over to the camera, careful so he wouldn't break something.

"Now let's all get into costume" Tsunami led the way to the dressing room.

Clay got a sword and Tsunami, Glory and Sunny put dresses on. "Do I really have to put a dress on?" Starflight whined.

"I checked the directors script and it clearly stated we have dresses on" Tsunami smirked at him and all the girls giggled.

"I hate you all" Starflight growled.

By the time they had all returned to the set the director had come back. "Why are you all in costume?" He turned his head to look down at Starflight in the back of the line.

"You know what, I don't care. Let's just get this over with" the director sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

"I've been Queen for ages and ages" Sunny said enthusiastically, struttting around the room.

"No one dares challenge me for my throne. I am the strongest Sandwing queen who ever lived".

As she was strutting around she tripped over her own claws. "Strongest queen who ever lived, huh" Glory laughed smugly.

* * *

Sunny recited her lines again but this time she managed not to fall. "I'm probably so strong and successful because of all my treasure. I'm SUPER important".

"Did someone say...treasure?" Clay jumped out from behind a rock.

"Just stop guys" the director looked tried and drowsy.

"You don't even look excited, like your even trying".

"But, Mr. Director, that is how the scene is supposed to go if I'm correct" Glory pointed out.

The director looked through his book and glared up at Glory. "Maybe it does say that but even IF it did, how would you know" the director challenged, raising an eyebrow.

Glory shrugged. "I just know these things. I'm smarter than you think".

The director tapped his claws on the ground. "Do you think your better than me Glory? Do you think you could direct this movie yourself?".

"Maybe I do" she answered.

"What do you have to say about that?".

"Watch your back" the director was starting to walk away.

Glory got up on her talons. "Was that a threat Mr. Director?".

He stopped walking but didn't turn back to look at her. The other dragonets had grown quiet. "Maybe it was".

* * *

Authors Note:

Hi guys! I'm back with more bloopers. I've decided that this is just more than funny events that happen on the set of this movie. I've decided to start a story within these bloopers and with each new blooper I might release a little part of the story. I might make special backstage chapters so you can see what goes on off of the set if you guys want it. Now I'll reply to a comment.

Blueberrypietree: Not much is known about the director. I myself haven't even figured him out yet. I plan to keep him a mystery for a while though.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took so long. Now that testing is over I can do more chapters. I haven't forgotten about this! I love writingthese bloopers. Gives me a chance to read over the book again a little more carefully for blooper material. Anyway... enough of my rambling on. Let's get back to what you came here for. THE BLOOPERS!

* * *

Clay and Tsunami swam swiftly and quietly near the guardians. As long as they stayed quiet they wouldn't be detected. Only their ears were poking out as they drifted near the deep side before they settled into the of a sudden there was a weird snorting noise and Clay started choking. "Are you okay" Tsunami asked, panic was in her eyes.

Clay flailed around in the water, gasping for breath and unable to communicate. He was clearly not okay. The guardians all crowded around in shock. "Somebody help him now! If he dies we have to pay his family and I really don't feel like doing that so HELP HIM NOW!" the director growled, looking annoyed.

"It's nice to know how you care about your actors so much" Tsunami narrowed her eyes and crossed her talons.

"Hello? Can you get this through your thick skull? Your friend is dying behind you! Get him out now!" The director yelled.

Before Tsunami could retort with a comeback Webs cut in. "Wouldn't he be dead right now since we've been talking for a while?" Webs asked.

"Yes but for plot reasons no" the director said while tapping his claws on the table next to his chair.

Kestrel had her eyes on Clay the whole time, smiling as he struggled to get out the water. Finally Webs dived in and it took both Tsunami and Webs to get him out since he was so heavy. Clay coughed as he held on to an artificial rock. "Thanks for saving me guys" he said, nodding to Tsunami and Webs.

"It's nice to know at least _someone_ cares about my wellbeing" He glared at the director and the director glared back.

* * *

"He's coming here? Oh! After six years he thinks he can show his big, smug, party pooper, camel tooter, goat chewer, sandwich swooper-".

Webs cleared his throats and coughed a little as smoke filled the cave. "We get the point Kestrel. No need to ruin the whole cave or waste our ever so precious time" he shot a look at the director.

"Besides, there are perfectly liable reasons for him to come" Dune pointed out, looking annoyed as always.

"Yeah, he could be coming to see their progress or" Webs got cut off by Dune.

"Or he could be coming to see how horrible they are. It's not like they'll ever end this war".

Out of nowhere Sunny popped out from behind a rock. "We are not horrible. And if we _were_ it would be from your horrible teaching".

The other dragonets all popped out from behind their rocks except for Glory who just walked out. "Yeah!" They screamed in unison.

Glory rolled her eyes. "Or maybe we're just horrible because of somebody's terrible directing" she said smugly.

Kestrel and Dune laughed and went up next to the director. "What do you have to say about that, huh?" Dune asked, poking the director with his shoulder.

The director pushed Dune away and straightened up. "That is no way to talk to me" he growled to Glory.

"Your so formal. Maybe you should lighten up a bit and actually have some fun once in a while" Glory smirked, knowing that she got on his nerves.

The director scowled and shaked his head. "Actors".

* * *

"What's Morrowseer gonna do once he finds out we have a Rainwing instead of a Skywing?!" Webs was holding his head nervously.

" _If_ he finds out" Dune said, smiling.

"What do you mean if he finds out? Of course he's gonna find out!" Webs looked up at Dune with a confused expression.

"You look like your plotting something evil... Spill it" Kestrel grinned and clasped her talons together.

"Well first we need those little rats to come out here" Dunes looked around the cave.

"You guys can come out. We know your in here!" Kestrel yelled out.

All the dragonets came out except for Sunny, who wasn't included in this scene.

"Were NOT rats" Tsunami growled.

"Shut up and listen!" Kestrel growled and motioned for Dune to continue with his plan.

"This was more for Glory but anyway. Glory, we need you to look like a Skywing".

Glory shifted her scales until they were Skywing colors. She looked like a really weird Skywing. "She doesn't look like a Skywing at all" Webs, shook his head.

"Sunny doesn't look like a Sandwing" Dune pointed out.

"We can just say that they both came out wrong or something like that".

Glory rolled her eyes. "I came out perfect but I guess we can say that until that Marrowseeker comes".

"GUYS YOUR DOING THIS ALL WRONG!" The director yelled.

"After Morrowseer comes your supposed to make his whole thing overly complicated and kill Glory".

"But Glory doesn't have to die if we make her look like a Skywing. It saves us a whole lot of trouble" Dune shrugged his shoulders.

"Well we're using book logic so you have to do things the hard way!" The director yelled.

"Well what if we want to use logical logic?" Glory asked.

"YOU CAN'T!".


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone for the continued support! I forgot to say that the cover art was by me(horrible, right?). I want to apologize for being gone for so long and I'm glad I'm back. My life hasn't been great for a while and a lot has happened to me and i just didn't have time but now I do so that's good. Thanks for understanding(if you did but if you don't... oh well). I hope you enjoy these bloopers from chapter 4. I have some nice ideas for the next chapter.

* * *

Morrowseer looked at each of the dragonets up and down before he stopped in front of Glory. "What is that?!" He said, turning an accusing look on the guardians.

Glory just glared at him and opened her mouth to say something but Sunny jumped up. "What is what?" She came up next to Morrowseer.

The director facetaloned. Sunny brought up her fist and grabbed Morrowseer by the neck. "Got something to say to my friend tough guy?" She growled.

"I'm literally just saying my lines" Morrowseer scratched his head.

He clearly didn't see what the problem was. "Oh, so now your getting smart with me? Is that what this is?" Sunny snapped like a diva.

Morrowseer said nothing. "Oh your really in for it punk. You think your tougher than me. I'll show you to pick on people your own size!" Sunny stomped on the ground.

Morrowseer blinked at her slowly, very confused. "Oh! Your on!" Sunny yelled.

She pounced but Clay caught her and held her back. The director nodded at Clay as he carried Sunny away. "I'm sorry sir. These kids are crazy" the director apologized.

"Do they realize that this is just a book?" Morrowseer asked.

"I honestly don't know. I do know that this would go _much_ faster if they just did the right thing. We're gonna have so many bloopers for the blooper reel that it's not even funny" the director admitted.

"That sucks" Morrowseer said, patting the director on the shoulder.

"FINALLY SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS!" The director yelled.

"I have an announcement!" The director announced and everyone gathered around him in a circle.

"Morrowseer is officially co-director!".

"Can he even do that?" Clay asked.

"SHUT UP CLAY!" The director yelled in his ear.

"Then how is Morrowseer gonna direct and act at the same time?" Glory asked.

"I have no clue but we're gonna figure it out anyway".

* * *

"Please take us with you!" Tsunami begged to Morrowseer.

"The guardians are just horrible to us".

Kestrel growled. "Ungrateful lizards!".

Without any warning(or reason) Morrowseer lunged at Tsunami. Clay looked shocked for a second but quickly rushed in to save his friend. He clawed at the fake scales on Morrowseers body and blood gushed out. Morrowseer snarled and shook him off. Clay fell to the ground wailing. He didn't get back up.

"Clay are you okay?" Sunny asked, rushing to his side.

"N-no" he managed to croak out.

"Do we really have to do our own stunts?" He asked the director.

"Yes! In order to make this believable" the director said.

The rest of Clay's friends rushed out and Clay just laid there crying. The director rolled his eyes. "What a crybaby".

Jeff stood in the shadows of the set wondering if it was even possible for dragons to cry.

* * *

"Our job is to protect you. If not I would have strangled you myself already" Kestrel growled and from her eyes and her tone she really meant it.

"Well thanks it's been a terrific life so far guys" Tsuanmi said sarcastically, smiling.

Kestrel looked even more enraged and a hiss came that meant that she was about to breathe fire. Clay shrieked and Sunny picked him up and carried him away. "SHE'S ABOUT TO BLOOOOW!" Starflight yelled as he ran to the nearest exit.

Kestrel breathed fire everywhere. The set was bursting into flames quickly. There was much screaming as everydragon out. Once everybody was outside the director shot Kestrel an icy glare. "YOU JUST BURNED THE WHOLE SET DOWN!" He roared.

Kestrel held her head high, unafraid. "Well then maybe you should teach these brats to respect someone of my authority" she retorted.

The director shook his head. "This is coming out of your paycheck" he snarled and turned away.

Morrowseer looked shocked as he stared at Kestrel. "Come on Morrowseer!" The director yelled and Morrowseer followed quickly, casting one look back at Kestrel before dissapearinng into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! Special Chapter! We're changing it up a bit. You'll see once you read it. I know it's sort of shorter than the other chapters but the next one will most likely be longer. I'm thinking maybe a thousand words(since these are usually fairly short).

* * *

The cast members gathered around a platform, chattering to each other. "What's going on?" Tsunami asked.

"No idea" Starflight answered.

Clay was shivering nervously next to Sunny.

The guardians were all together and Glory was by herself looking on. The director and Morrowseer came out side by side. "Thank you everyone for coming" the director said, smiling.

"What are you so happy about? A lot of bad stuff has been going on and I for one am not in the mood for-" Dune started but he was interrupted.

"I'm getting to that. Just let me explain. I'm going on vacation for a day".

"WHAT?!" Everyone said at once in unison. All of them had shocked expressions.

"You can't just leave us here!". "Are you giving up on us?!". "Moons no! If you're leaving then I get a break too".

All the dragons started shouting in refusal. "What about us?" Glory asked. Her voice rising to be louder than the crowd. "You can't just leave us here. We have to keep filming the movie or book or... whatever this is. What's your plan?".

"I'M GETTING TO THAT!". The director yelled, shaking his wings. He was clearly flustered.

"As my co-director Morrowseer will take over while I'm gone".

"But he's in the next few chapters. That makes no sense" Tsunami said aloud.

"He'll just have to deal with it" the director shrugged. "I honestly don't care anymore. All of you are psychos and I just need to get away".

More roars of surprise came from the crowd. "We are not psychos!". "You're one to talk". "I'M GONNA BEAT YOU UP FOR SAYING THAT!" Sunny yelled above the crowd, balling her talons.

The security guards around the set came forward in case they needed to intervene. Morrowseer stayed silent the whole time. His face was blank and emotionless, not giving any hint of what he was thinking.

The director looked utterly defeated and looked to Morrowseer for support. Morrowseer nodded and stepped forward. "Ahem". The room went silent once more.

"I think everybody needs to chill out. I can understand how stressful this may be but it's only for one day. Give me a chance?" He asked calmly, a slight smile on his face.

In a way it was calming and everyone finally settled down after he talked. "It _is_ only a day I guess" Clay spoke up.

"How bad can it be?".


End file.
